


Overwatch Boyfriend/Girlfriend Scenarios

by XXBackseatSerenadeXX



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-15 03:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XXBackseatSerenadeXX/pseuds/XXBackseatSerenadeXX
Summary: You know what time it is and it ain't high noon. ;) I know I missed some characters. I will try to add them later on. Also, the characters may be out of character at first. I will do my best. Another thing, I have a hard time writing for characters with accents or who speak different languages. So, please don't judge it too hardly.  I hope you enjoy and remember. If at first ya don't succeed, BLOW IT UP AGAIN!





	1. They Find Out Your Boy/Girlfriend Cheated On You

**Author's Note:**

> Female Characters: Tracer, D.Va, Sombra, Widowmaker, and Mei  
> Male Characters: Lucio, Junkrat, McCree, Genji, and Hanzo  
> Cheers love, the calvary's here!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How they react to your boy/girlfriend cheating on you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm sorry if I mess up anything about their character.

Tracer: The friendly outgoing British girl's normal playfulness was gone when she heard that your girlfriend cheated on you. "Why would she go and do a thing like that? You're great, love." You shook your head with tears rolling down your face. "I don't know why, Trace..." Lena's normal cheerful attitude was gone. "Excuse me love, I'll be back later." "Where are you going?" she grinned. "It's a surprise." She darted off. Later, she came back with a teddy bear. "This is for you." You smiled, hugging the teddy bear to your chest. "Thanks, Trace." "No problem!" She spent the rest of the day doing things to make you laugh. 

Reader's Gender: Female

D.Va: Hana wasn't sure how to react. She stood there in silence as you told her what had happened. How could anyone cheat on you? You were the coolest guy she knew. She took a deep breath. "Y/N...I'm really sorry. I can't believe that she would do that to you. Hey, I have an idea." "What?" The Korean gamer grabbed your hand. "Come on, let's go play video games!" You laughed, letting the playful girl drag you to the living room. 

Reader's Gender: Male

Sombra: Sombra usually didn't give two shits about anyone, except for you. So you can imagine her surprise when she heard that your boyfriend cheated on you. She hugged you, which is something she rarely did. "I'm so sorry this happened to you, Y/N. You didn't deserve this." You smiled sadly. "It doesn't matter. He moved onto girlfriend number three already." That caused the Mexican woman to smirk. "Oh really?" She hacked into the guy's phone and found a lot of embarrassing shit about him. She smirked, waving the phone in front of him. "I'd hate for you girlfriend to see all the pornos you make in your free time. Apologize to Y/N or this...is going online for everyone to see." Needless to say, he told you he was sorry and then deleted the pornos off his computer. 

Reader's Gender: Female

Widowmaker: Amelie was shocked when you told her that your girlfriend had cheated on you. The French assassin stared at you blankly as you spoke. When you finished, she spoke up. "This women...she sounds like a putain." You nodded. "That's putting it nicely." Amelie smirked now. "I will show her what happens to femmes sales like her." You later found out that your ex girlfriend had been killed in her sleep. You never confronted her about because, truth be told, there would be no reasoning with her. 

Reader's Gender: Male

Mei: The bashful Chinese woman was sad to hear that you found your girlfriend in bed with another man. "Is there anything I can do to help?" You shrugged. "Not really. I was going to fight him but, he's ten times my size. I'd get my ass kicked." Mei nods. "That's smart, a girl is not worth getting beat up for. Hm...Snowflake and I were getting ready to build a snowman. Do you want to help to decorate it?" You smiled. "Sure Mei." 

Reader's Gender: Male

Lucio: Lucio frowned seeing you in tears. "Y/N, what's wrong?" "My boyfriend cheated on me..." The Brazilian male pulled you into a hug. "Are you going to be okay?" You nodded. "I'll be alright, Lucio." He nodded. "Hey, wanna listen to some music? That always cheers me up." You smiled. "Sure." Lucio played some of his music to cheer you up. You were happy within minutes. 

Reader's Gender: Female

Junkrat: Jamison was enraged when you told him your boyfriend cheated on you. The Australian male was beyond pissed. He was pacing while ranting and raving. You chuckled, shaking your head. "Jamie...calm down, it's fine." He shook his head. "No, it ain't alright! Nothin' about this is alright! 'Scuse me, mate. I'll be back. I'm goin' to blow somethin' up." "Something or someone?" "Somethin'." Then he was gone. Later, you heard that your ex had lost his legs and one arm in a rather explosive accident. No one could figure out what happened. But you knew. The next day, Jamisom came to you with a shiteating grin. "Well mate, he won't be gettin' anywhere for a while." You playfully rolled your eyes, kissing his cheek. "Thank you, Jamie." The soot faced man blushed. "N-No problem." 

Reader's Gender: Male

McCree: Jesse felt awful when you told him the news. "My boyfriend...accidentally sent a text to me...meant for the girl he was cheating on me with. And then he he didn't even have the balls to admit he cheated! He tried to lie and deny it!" You sobbed. Jesse frowned. Then, his eyes it up. "Hey, darlin', look at me." He started making funny faces and just goofing around to make you laugh. You giggled. "Thanks, Jesse." Jesse smiled. "No problem. Anything to make the girl I l-...think of as my best friend happy." He almost said the girl he loved. You hadn't caught it and you just smiled at him. 

Reader's Gender: Female

Genji: Genji was very gentle and caring when you told him what happened. "I'm sorry Y/N, that's terrible. Are you okay?" He asked. "I'm fine." He nodded. "I'll just stay with you then. Will that make you feel better?" You smiled, hugging him. "Yeah, thanks Genji." You couldn't see it but, he was blushing under his armor. He had had feelings for you for a long time but was too shy to tell you.. 

Reader's Gender: Female

Hanzo: Hanzo wasn't a dick about it persay but, he wasn't nice about it either. "It is just a boy, Y/N." The Japanese man said coldly. "You're acting like a child. If you let a man who mistreats you and spits on your honor affect you then you have the guts of a baby dragon." You didn't get upset. He was being honest. "I know, Hanzo. You're right. I'm being pathetic. No wonder he cheated on me." Hanzo's stern expression faltered. "I didn't mean....Y/N..you are not pathetic. It's okay to be upset. Just do no let it it shatter your confidence, okay?" You nodded. "Okay." 

Reader's Gender: Male

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's high noon. ;)


	2. They Tell You How They Feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they finally admit that they have feelings for you. I just put the first chapter up today but, I'm going ahead and putting this up as well because I will not be able to update my Avengers or X-Men Scenarios until tomorrow since it took me so long to get the first chapter for this one up. So, enjoy! Here's a little extra Overwatch cuteness. There will still be an update tomorrow for this hopefully but, I need to update my X-Men and Avengers ones too. So, we'll see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got you in my sights.

Tracer: Lena had been trying forever to tell you how she felt about you. But, she had put it off time after time again. When she found out your girlfriend cheated on you, she knew it would be too soon to tell you. So, she made herself wait longer. Until she couldn't wait anymore. She found you watching a video on your phone. "Y/N?" She asked quietly, which was unlike her. You looked up from your phone. "Hi Lena!" She smiled too. "Listen...I've been wanting to tell you this for a while but, I've always been too scared to tell you. And you know me, I'm not afraid of anything." She said with a small laugh. You nodded. "What is it?" "Iloveyou!" She blurted. "What? I'm sorry, you said it too fast." "I said, I love you." You got up and wrapped the smaller girl in a hug. "I love you too, Lena." She blushed and grinned. "Hehe, I'm glad, love!"

Reader's Gender: Female

D.Va: Hana knew she had to make her move now before it was too late. You were playing a game on your computer, humming to yourself. She smiled. "Hey Y/N. So...I was wondering...would you go out with me?" You had your headphones on and didn't hear her. She waited for a response for several minutes. When you didn't say anything, she sighed. "That's fine. Sorry I asked." You finally saw her. You pulled your headphones off. "What did you say, Hana? I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you." She smiled. "It's cool. Listen, I know guys are normally suppose to ask this but...well..do you wanna be my boyfriend? I like you a lot and I have for a long time." She said. You said nothing, getting up. She bit her lip. "That's alright, forget I asked." You hugged her, kissing her forehead. "Yes, I'll be your boyfriend." Hana cheered. "Awesome!" 

Reader's Gender: Male

Sombra: Sombra was a hacker for crying out loud and she couldn't so something as simple as telling you how she felt? She sighed. Why was this so hard? "Damn it! This shouldn't be that hard! Why can't I just say Y/N, I love you!" "You love me...?" The hacker girl turned and looked at you. "How long have you been there...?" "The whole time. Is it true?" She smirked and scoffed trying to act cool. "What? Pfft...no..I don't love you...why would I love you? I mean...I'm not saying there's anything wrong with you. I mean, look at you! I mean.." You chuckled. "I love you too, Sombra." You said before kissing her cheek. Her face grew red and she became flustered. "Oh god damn it!" She crashed her lips against yours, pulling you closer to her. You were quick to kiss back. There was a lot of noise coming from Sombra's room that night.

Reader's Gender: Female

Widowmaker: Amelie had become very possessive over you after your ex girlfriend cheated on you. She refused to let any girl touch you half the time and she would pull you protectively into her chest whenever a girl was near, unless it was a member of the team. The French woman had a hard time saying how she felt so she showed it. One day, she marched over to you. "Hm? What is it, Amelie?" She grabbed you by the shirt collar, pulling you into a kiss. You kissed back, pulling her closer to you. "Mine." She said after you two broke apart. You blushed. "Okay." 

Reader's Gender: Male

Mei: Mei found you drawing in your sketchbook. Upon closer inspection, she saw that you were drawing a picture of her. She blushed, smiling. "Aww." You whipped around, trying to hide the drawing. "M-Mei..." She giggled. "I think it's sweet." You decided to show it to her. She smiled. "I love you, Y/N." "I love you too, Mei!" You said, hugging her. She giggled more, causing you to grin. She was so cute! You were happy that she felt the same about you.

Reader's Gender: Male

Lucio: Lucio had wrote a song for you. When he was done with it, he went to find you. "Hey Y/N, I made this for you." He played the song. You listened to it and a smile formed on your face. "Lucio..." He blushed. "Do...you like it?" You nodded. "I love it." "I love you." He said sheepishly. You grinned. "I love you too, Lucio." He picked you up, twirling you around. "You're so cute!" He cooed. 

Reader's Gender: Female

Junkrat: Jamison snuck up behind you, hugging you. You jumped and then relaxed, realizing it was Jamison. "Hi Jamie." He turned you around to face him. "Hey Y/N..." He drawled. "Hm?" "How would ya feel if I did this?" He asked before kissing you. You kissed back, your face turning a bright shade of red. He pulled back to look at you. "I love ya, Y/N." He said grinning slightly. "I love you too, Jamie." His soot covered face was red now too. You laughed, nuzzling your head into his neck, causing him to chuckle. 

Reader's Gender: Male

McCree: Jesse had gotten some flowers for you. He found you reading a book. "Hey Y/N." You smiled. "Hi Jesse." He handed you the flowers. "Here, I got these for you." You smiled, taking the flowers from him. "Awe, Jesse. What are these for?" He blushed. "I uh well...okay, I may as well just come out and say it. I love you, Y/N." You grinned, before kissing him. "I love you too, cowboy." Jesse chuckled, kissing back. "Well darlin', do you want to give this ol' cowboy a chance?" You smiled. "Of course." 

Reader's Gender: Female

Genji: Genji found you asleep with a bunch of papers and things strewn about. You must of fallen asleep going over battle plans. He smiled, gently lifting you up and carrying you to bed. He set you down and then pulled a blanket over you. "I love you, Y/N." He whispered, lifting his helmet up and kissing your forehead. You smiled, opening your eyes. "I love you too, Genji." His helmet was still opened exposing the blush on his scarred face. You pulled his helmet off and set it aside, kissing him. He kissed back, smiling into it. 

Reader's Gender Female

Hanzo: You had tried to become stronger after your break up with your boyfriend. You worked out everyday and meditated. You jogged every morning even in the rain and snow. You had never been better physically but emotionally, you were still drained. Hanzo walked in one day, seeing you mediditating. "Hello Y/N." You smiled. "Hi Hanzo." He sat beside you, joining you in meditation. When you two were finished he spoke. "Y/N...I've been thinking...would you perhaps like to go on a hike?" "Are you asking me on a date?" "Maybe...." "I'd like that, Hanzo." He smiled. "Okay. Shall we go meet Genji for lunch?" He asked, holding out his hand. You took it and he intertwined his fingers with yours. 

Reader's Gender: Male

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a perfect day for some MAYHEM!


	3. Pet Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The nicknames you give to your boy/girlfriend and the nicknames they give you. I hope you guys like it! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one my favorite chapters so far. :3

Tracer:  
Yours: Love, Sweetheart  
Hers: Trace, Crumpet

Reader's Gender: Female

D.Va:  
Yours: Handsome, Nerd  
Hers: Babe, Gamer Girl

Reader's Gender: Male

Sombra:  
Yours: Goregous, Angel Eyes  
Hers: Princess, Little Hacker

Reader's Gender: Female

Widowmaker:   
Yours: (My) King, Dear  
Hers: Dove, Black Widow

Reader's Gender: Male

Mei:  
Yours: Sweetie, Cherry Blossom  
Hers: Mei-Mei, Cutie

Readers Gender: Male

Lucio:  
Yours: Baby Girl, Little Mouse  
His: Meistro, Luci

Reader's Gender: Female

Junkrat:  
Yours: M'love, Partner In Crime  
His: Jamie, Troublemaker

Reader's Gender: Male

McCree:  
Yours: Darlin', Honey  
His: Cowboy, Quickshot

Reader's Gender: Female

Genji:  
Yours: Akachan (Baby), Tenshi (Angel)  
His: Ninja, Dragon

Reader's Gender: Female

Hanzo:  
Yours: Akenomyōsei (Morning Star), Hoshizora (Starry Eyes)  
His: Warrior, Shin'ainaru (Dearest)

Reader's Gender: Male

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nerf this!


	4. Your Nationality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the reader's nationality is. I know it doesn't seem like much. But, I'm working towards something with this. So please be patient with me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy as always! <3

Tracer: British

Reader's Gender: Female

D.Va: Mexican

Reader's Gender: Male

Sombra: Irish

Reader's Gender: Female

Widowmaker: Canadian 

Reader's Gender: Male

Mei: Austrian

Reader's Gender: Male

Lucio: American

Reader's Gender: Female

Junkrat: Australian

Reader's Gender: Male

McCree: Kenyan

Reader's Gender: Female

Genji: Hawaiian

Reader's Gender: Female

Hanzo: German

Reader's Gender: Male

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you in the next update!


	5. How You Turn Them On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This the little things that Y/N does to sexually frustrate their boy/girlfriend. ;) I don't do chapters like this usually but, I'm going to give it a go. This can only end badly but, we're doing it anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy as always and I will see you in then next update!

Tracer: Lena gets turned on when you wear her goggles. It sounds strange. But, for some reason, seeing you wearing them and doing your best to imitate her not only warms her heart. It also has other effects on her. She was watching you with what was obviously a look of total adoration. You strutted around the room while imitating her. "Cheers love! The cavalry's here!" She giggled, hearing you say that. You did your best 'Tracer' pose. "The world could always use more heroes." You said in her voice. That was what did it for her. She grabbed you by the waist, causing you to squeak. Lena smiled lovingly at you before pecking your lips. "I love you, Y/N." "I love you too, Trace."

Reader's Gender: Female

D.Va: Hana loved when you hugged her from behind. You were always so gentle and loving with her. That was what had attracted her to you to begin with. She was in the kitchen, making breakfast when you came in. "Good morning, babe." "Morning, handsome." You smiled wrapping your arms around her waist and hugging her from behind. She blushed when you did this. You nuzzled your face into the crook of her neck. That only made her blush more. She lost it when you kissed her cheek, while moving your hands up to rub circles in her back. That caused her to turn so she was facing you before kissing you. You kissed back, smiling into it. Needless to say, you had a late breakfast that morning.

Reader's Gender: Male

Sombra: Sombra thought you looked cute when you were trying to be serious and would just crack up laughing. Reaper was lecturing you about something and you weren't really paying much attention. Your eyes were focused on Sombra who was going over the plans with Widowmaker. "Y/N! Are you even listening to me?" Reaper's deep voice demanded. You sighed shifting your gaze to the masked male. "Yeah, I'm all over it Reyes." "Oh really? Then what did I just say?" You looked over at Sombra again. She saw you looking her way and smirked, wiggling her eyebrows at you. That caused you to burst out laughing. Your laughter was cut short when Sombra kissed you. Reaper finally gave up. You definitely weren't going to listen now. 

Reader's Gender: Female

Widowmaker: Something about you singing turned Amelie on. She didn't know why but, your singing voice was just so soothing and it just really turned her on. One day, she walked into your shared bedroom to see you with your earbuds in singing along to 'Jack's Lament' from the film, The Nightmare Before Christmas. She felt shivers run down her spine and she shuddered. You hadn't even seen her come in. After several moments of trying to behave herself, she gave up. She more or less tackled you, crashing her lips into yours. Your eyes flew open and you kissed back, removing your earbuds and setting your phone aside so you could hold onto her. 

Reader's Gender: Male

Mei: The innocent Chinese woman wasn't known to let her urges get the best of her. She normally had very good self control. That was the case except for when you called her 'Mei-Mei.' The way you said it with so much love and adoration, it made it hard for her to keep herself in check. She wouldn't have to give in because, you'd see what was wrong and you'd take control of the situation. "Hey Mei-Mei." You said, hugging her. She blushed a bright shade of red, biting her lip to keep from ravishing here and now. You smiled, kissing her forehead. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you." 

Reader's Gender: Male

Lucio: Lucio found it very attractive when you winked at him. It was just so flirty and playful. You and Lucio were laughing and talking. "You're crazy, you know that?" He said. You smirked, winking at him. "That's just the way I am, Luci." He blushed, clearing his throat. You tilted your head while looking at him innocently. "What's a matter, Lucio?" You said in a flirty voice. He muttered something under his breath. You brought your face closer to his. "What was that?" He didn't say anything. He just kissed you. You kissed back, pulling him closer to you. 

Reader's Gender: Female

Junkrat: Unlike Mei, Jamison didn't control himself. If he wanted to do something, he'd damn well do it. You were outside picking up sticks to build a bonfire. You had started to sweat and your neck length hair was plastered to your head. You had gotten hot and had taken your shirt off, revealing your well toned chest and arms. Jamison came outside to see if you needed any help. "Hey Y/N, ya need any-" He stopped mid sentence. He found himself staring at your chest with a blush on his face. You turned and saw your boyfriend. "Hey Jamie!" Seeing the look on his face, you walked over to him. "Jamie are you-" You were cut off by him slamming his lips into yours. You kissed back, dropping the sticks you had been holding and wrapping your arms around his neck. You pulled back with a playful grin. "Can't control yourself, Jamie?" You teased. He blushed more. "Oh fuck off! Ya do this on purpose, don't ya?" You grinned. "Maybe."

Reader's Gender: Male

McCree: Jesse loved when you'd wear his shirts. It turned him on and he had no idea why. You came into the living room one morning to see Jesse typing away on his computer. You were wearing nothing but your underwear and one of his shirts. He looked up from his computer hearing you come in. "Good-" He stopped, just taking a chance to get a good look at you. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" You smiled. "Once or twice." That caused him to chuckle. You flopped onto the couch so that you could watch him work.

Reader's Gender: Female

Genji: Genji wasn't one to get sexually frustrated easily. The only thing that could really get him going was if you sat on his lap. Yes, that was rather sensual for someone like him since he wasn't use to things like this. He was reading a book when you walked into the room. "Hey Genji." "Hello Akachan." You smiled. "What're you up to?" "Reading." "Cool. Mind if I join you?" "Sure." You took a seat on his lap so you could read with him. He was blushing under his armor. It became too much for him. He took his helmet and kissed you. you kissed back and it soon turned into a heated make out session. 

Reader's Gender: Female

Hanzo: Hanzo was good at keeping his composure. Most of your sexual advances towards him failed. However, when you spoke German, all bets were off. It was the only time you could have your way with the Japanese warrior. You hugged your boyfriend from behind. "Liebling?" You cooed. He tensed up. Oh hell. "Do you need something, Y/N? I am very busy at the moment. You smirked. "Zu beschaftigt fur mich?" He closed his eyes, muttering under his breath. "I suppose...a few minutes couldn't hurt." "Guter junge." You started walking to the bedroom and he was quick to follow.

Reader's Gender: Male

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm going to Hell for this ain't I? Oh well. Worth it!


	6. How They Turn You On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How your boy/girlfriend turns you on. I'm getting very risky with this. Ah well, I hope you enjoy it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again....I may be going to Hell. Nah...it was worth it either way. Oh! What're your Overwatch OTPS? Mine are: Genji X Mercy, McCree X Hanzo, Tracer X Widowmaker & D.Va X Lucio

Tracer: You loved when Lena would kiss your neck. It always left you feeling flustered. She found you painting in your shared bedroom. "Hey love." You smiled. "Hi Trace." "What're you doing?" "Painting." Upon further inspection, she saw that you were painting her and the other members of the Overwatch. She smiled. "That's really good." "Thanks." She wrapped her arms around your waist, placing a chaste kiss on your neck. You blushed, setting your paint brush down. "Something wrong, love?" "Yes! How am I suppose to focus when you're distracting me?" She gave you a cheeky grin. "You're not." You playfully rolled your eyes. "Okay, I guess I can take a small break." Lena grabbed your hand, intertwining her fingers with yours. "I'll make it worth your while." 

Reader's Gender: Female

D.Va: You got turned on whenever Hana would touch any part of your chest. You'd develop goosebumps and a certain problem...downstairs. You were working on your computer when Hana came in. "Hey Y/N." You didn't look up from your work. "Hey Hana." She wasn't amused by this. "Come on...Y/N..." You sighed. "I'm very busy at the moment." She huffed. Then, she got an idea. She took a seat on your lap. "Hana..." She kissed you and you kissed back. After a few moments, you tried to pull away but she put a hand under your shirt and began to rub your chest. You moaned against her lips and the goosebumps started to form. She grabbed one of your nipples, pinching. That caused you to moan louder and your pants to tighten drastically. She smirked against your lips. "Come on, you know you want to." You finally decided that work would have to wait.

Reader's Gender: Male

Sombra: Sombra turned you on when she bit your lip when you'd kiss. All she had to do was bite your lip and you'd be putty in her hands. You two were caught up in a rather heated make out session. Reaper was trying to get your attention but, you two weren't listening. Just when you were about to pull back, she bit your lower lip, causing you to let out a quiet moan. The masked male groaned. "Oh forget it!" He said, throwing his hands up. He knew that once she did that, it was all over. He left the room in a huff. Widowmaker followed him, an amused look on her face. While he was grumbling and muttering under his breath, you and Sombra were in a whole different world. 

Reader's Gender: Female

Widowmaker: You liked when Amelie pulled your hair. People thought you were a glutton for punishment. You weren't, you just found it to be very arousing when your girlfriend did this. You were at a party and Amelie was of course, your date. You were laughing and talking when she kissed you. You kissed back, wrapping your arms around her waist. She ran her fingers through your hair and then pulled. Not enough to hurt you but just enough for her to feel a rather noticeable boner poking her leg. She smirked. "On dirait qu'il faut être seul, hein?" You responded. "L'enfer, oui, nous le faisons." Amelie took you to an empty room and locked the door behind her. "Je vois qu'une mouche est entrée dans mon site web." You smirked. "En effet, mon amour." 

Reader's Gender: Male

Mei: Mei was very innocent and thus, she wasn't aware of the things she did to you at times. You loved when she wrapped her legs around your waist. She was much shorter than you so, she did this to hold herself up when you picked her up. Little did she know the secret effects it had on you. The two of you were kissing when you gently lifted her up. She squeaked, wrapping her legs around your waist to hold herself up. You held onto her as well so she didn't fall. You were good about hiding the effects it had on you, normally. Today..not so much. She squeaked again. You pulled back, still holding onto her. "Mei-Mei? Are you okay?" She giggled. "I'm fine, Y/N. It just seems that you are having a little trouble....persay." You looked down to see your familiar friend poking out of your shorts. You blushed. "Hehe..." Mei smiled. "Not to worry, I'll take care of it." 

Reader's Gender: Male

Lucio: You were a tough cookie to crack. You didn't get turned on easily. The only thing that ever seemed to always work was when Lucio hugged you from behind while kissing your shoulder blade. That never failed. You were wearing a tank top and shorts. In other words, your shoulders were exposed. Lucio hugged you from behind. You blushed but kept your composure. Until he kissed your shoulder blade. You bit your lip, trying very hard not to lose control. Eventually, you turned to face him. "Do you want something, Lucio?" He smiled. "Mhm, I want you in my bed." You blushed more. "W-Well...I think I can make that happen." 

Reader's Gender: Female

Junkrat: Don't get me wrong, you loved your wild junker of a boyfriend to no end. And you were more than used to his antics. But, you found him very attractive when he was clean. That was because you got a better view of his physical features and damn, was he a sight. You were watching TV when Jamison came in. "Hey m'love." You turned around to look at him. "Hi Jam-oh." It appeared as if he had just gotten out of the shower. He had a towel on his shoulder and there wasn't a trace of soot on his face or body. Per usual, he was wearing shorts and no shirt, giving you a perfect view of his chest and various tattoos. You were just staring at him. Jamison tilted his head. "What? What're you lookin' at me like that for?" You bit your lip, blushing. "No reason...." That caused him to smirk. "Oh, I see what your problem is now." He came over to you, his smirk growing. "How adorable." He cooed. You grumbled under your breath. "What was that?" You growled, grabbing him by the shoulders and kissing him. He kissed back, pulling you closer to him. He pulled back, grinning. "Can't control yourself, I see." You growled more. "Fuck you." "Mm..that can be arranged."

Reader's Gender: Male

McCree: You loved when Jesse smiled. It made your knees go weak. You were just goofing around acting like a complete idiot when Jesse walked in. He took one look at you and he had the biggest smile on his face. You turned and saw him. Seeing the smile on his face, you blushed and grinned. "Hey cowboy." He chuckled. "Hey darlin', looks like you're having fun." You giggled. "Well, duh! I'm always having fun!" That made him laugh more. "I know." You walked over to him and kissed him. He kissed back, smiling into it. 

Reader's Gender: Female

Genji: You liked when Genji pushed you against the wall. Even doing that, he was gentle. He never wanted to hurt so, he always treated you with the utmost love and respect. You two were kissing and he pushed you up against the wall. Despite the sensualness of it all, he was still very gentle. You smiled, wrapping your arms around his neck. "Genji...you don't have to treat me like I'm glass." "I know but, I love you and I don't want to hurt you." You smiled more. "You won't, trust me." That night, Genji was a bit more rough but, he somehow managed to be gentle all at the same time. 

Reader's Gender: Female

Hanzo: It tuned you on when Hanzo let loose and just had fun. It was so rare for him to let go and be crazy. So, when he did, you were there right along with him enjoying the moment. One day, you came home to find Hanzo dancing to the radio. One of Lucio's songs was playing and Hanzo was just letting loose. You smiled. "Hey Hanzo." Hanzo turned and upon seeing you, his whole face lit up. "Y/N! Come dance with me!" You came over and he grabbed your hand, twirling you around. You giggled. You loved your boyfriend more than anything in the entire world especially when he was like this, happy and carefree.

Reader's Gender: Male

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh! Also, Junkrat X Mei! A-Mei-Zing! XD


	7. Pillow Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little conversations you have with your boy/girlfriend after doing the dirty. I will never write anything where you're actually doing it. I will write leading up to it, conversations leading up to it and after, and things like that. The reason why I won't write the actual stuff is because I'm not good at being descriptive and it makes me uncomfortable to be honest. XD I don't even enjoy reading it that much. Anywho...see ya in the next update!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll do my best to make this good. :P

Tracer: You and Lena were sitting and talking, the TV playing in the background. She smiled at you. "You okay love?" You smiled back. "I'm okay." A blanket was pulled around you, loosely covering your naked frames. She kissed your cheek, causing you to blush. You yawned and she yawned too. "You tired?" You asked. She nodded. "Mhm." You smiled. "Go to sleep, Trace." "Mkay, goodnight." "Goodnight, Lena." It wasn't long before you were asleep too.

Reader's Gender: Female

Hana: Hana grinned at you. "So, what now?" You shrugged. "We could cuddle?" She nodded. "Okay." She curled int your chest and you wrapped your arms around her, kissing her forehead. You cuddled and sat in silence for a while. "Hey Y/N?" "Hm?" "I love you." "I love you too." "Y/N?" "Yes?" "I'm sleepy." You chuckled. "Go to sleep." "I wanna stay up and talk to you." She said sleepily. You chuckled once more. "Alright. What do you wanna talk about?" She said nothing. "Hana?" You looked over and she was asleep. You smiled. "Night, babe."

Reader's Gender: Male

Sombra: Sombra gave you a lazy grin. "I love you." "I love you too." "You know they wrote a song about this." "What?" "Conversations people have after having sex." You laughed. "Don't you mean making love?" She chuckled. "Whatever you call it. They actually called it Pilow Talk." "Never heard it." "Really? Here, listen." She grabbed her phone and played it. You listened to it and, nodded. "Oh this song." She laughed more. "Yeah, this song." 

Reader's Gender: Female

Widowmaker: Amelie hummed, drawing patterns on your chest with her finger. You had one arm around her and the other arm draped over the side of the bed. "So, Y/N? Do you think you and I will ever get married or have children?" You looked at her. "You.....want that?" She nodded. "I wouldn't ask if I didn't want to. I wouldn't be doing this with anyone else. I love you and I want to be with you. Understand that, Y/N." " I do understand that, Amelie." "Good. Then this is what I want." "Okay."

Reader's Gender: Male

Mei: Mei was reading a book and you were studying the features of her face. "This was amazing. You are amazing." You told her. She smiled. "So are you." "What're you reading?" "Percy Jackson and the Lightening Theif. It's a really good book." You smiled. "What's it about?" She described the book to you and you absorbed every detail. "It sounds good." "Would you like to read it with me?" "I would."

Reader's Gender: Male

Lucio: Lucio was singing while holding you in his arms. You smiled, singing with him. A while later, you were just talking and joking around. "I can't believe we're together. I never thought you'd want me." He said. You tilted your head. "Why?" "You're gorgeous and amazing and just...perfect." You smiled. "You're pretty perfect too." He hummed. "Glad you think so." "I love you." "And I love you."

Reader's Gender: Female

Junkrat: Jamison was holding you in his arms while stroking your cheek with his thumb. You were staring him with a look of nothing but love and adoration. "I love you, Jamie." "I love ya too." "You're so damn amazing." He smiled, kissing your forehead. "Nah, but ya can call me amazin' if ya wanna." "Then I want to. Because you are. I don't care what anyone else says." He grinned. "Yer such a dork." You kissed his cheek. "I know."

Reader's Gender: Male

McCree: Jesse smiled at you. "That was..." "Wow..." You smiled. "You really did a number on me, cowboy." He laughed, which caused his chest to vibrate. "Speak for yourself darin', I got bruises and hickeys in places that I can't hide." You smirked, kissing one of the bruises. "I just want everyone to know you're mine." He smiled, shaking his head. "I love you." "I love you too." You soon fell asleep in his arms.

Reader's Gender: Female

Genji: Genji didn't like for people to see his face but, you couldn't exactly wear a helmet when doing certain activities. You smiled, taking in every inch of his face. "You know Genji, I really like seeing your face." He hummed. "Do you?" "Yes." He grinned. "I like seeing yours too." "You see it everyday." "I know." "You always hide in your armor." He chuckled. "I guess I do." You just shook your head, kissing his cheek.

Reader's Gender: Female

Hanzo: You had fallen asleep and Hanzo was watching over you while you slept. You opened your eyes. "Hi." He smiled. "Hello. Did you sleep well?" "Yes, did you get any sleep?" "I will get some sleep eventually. I wanted to watch over you." You smiled. "I know you do. But I won't break. I promise." Your boyfriend smiled too. "I know. I just want you safe." You kissed his forehead. "I love you." "I love you too."

Reader's Gender: Male

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy as always.


	8. Your Break Up Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know, break up so soon? I will do one that's your song but, I wanted to spice things up a bit and do this different. This is all I will be able to get done today. So, I decided to give you two updates since I will not have time to update my Avengers or X-Men Scenarios. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy as always!

Tracer: Water Under The Bridge by Adele

If you're not the one for me  
Then I'll come back and bring you to your knees  
If you're not the one for me  
Why do I hate the idea of being free?  
And if I'm not the one for you  
You've gotta stop holding me the way you do  
Oh when you found that the one for you  
Why have we been through what we have been through

Reader's Gender: Female

D.Va: Mercy by Shawn Mendes  
Show me an open door  
Then you go and slam it on me  
I can't take it anymore  
I'm saying baby

Reader's Gender: Male

Sombra: Since U Been Gone by Kelly Clarkson

But since you been gone  
I can breath for the first time  
I'm so moving on  
Yeah, yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get what I want  
Since you been gone

Reader's Gender: Female

Widowmaker: Cry Me A River by Justin Timberlake

You were my sun, you were my earth  
But you didn't know all the ways I loved you, no  
So you took a chance, made other plans  
But I bet you didn't think they'd come crashing down, no

Reader's Gender: Male

Mei: Beside You by 5 Seconds Of Summer

She sleeps alone  
My heart wants to come home  
I wish I was, I wish I was  
Beside you  
She lies awake  
I'm trying to find the words to say  
I wish I was, I wish I was  
Beside you

Reader's Gender: Male

Lucio: I Want You Back by The Jackson 5  
When I had you to myself  
I didn't want you around  
Those pretty faces always made you  
Stand out in a crowd

Reader's Gender: Female

Junkrat: Just Your Problem (Cover by Ashe)  
Sorry I don't treat you like a God  
Is that what you want me to do?  
Sorry I don't treat you like you're perfect  
Like all your little loyal subjects do  
Sorry I'm not made of sugar  
Am I not sweet enough for you?

Reader's Gender: Male

McCree: Let Me Go by Avril Lavigne (Feat. Chad Kroegor)  
I'm breaking free from these memories   
Gotta let it go, just let it go  
I've said goodbye  
Set it all on fire  
Gotta let it go, just let it go

Reader's Gender: Female

Genji: My Last Breath by Evanesence   
Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you  
Sweet raptured light,  
It ends here tonight.

Reader's Gender: Female

Hanzo: My House by PVRIS  
I feel you in these walls  
You're a cold air creeping in  
Chill me to my bones and skin  
I heard you down the hall  
But it's vacant when I'm looking in  
Who let you in?  
You walk around like you own the place  
But you never say anything   
I caught you walking straight though my walls  
Guess it was all my fault  
I think I let you in

Reader's Gender: Male

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See ya later!

**Author's Note:**

> See ya later, noob! Love, D.Va! X3 Winky face! ;D


End file.
